givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Episode 4「Fluorescent Adolescent」is the fourth episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Mafuyu finally decides to join the band. In order to compose a song to go along with the little tidbit that Mafuyu sang for him, Ritsuka dives back into playing guitar nonstop. Haruki is at his part-time job one day when his friend, Yatake Koji comes by and asks him if he and his band would like to appear in a live show he’s putting on. Ritsuka is teaching Mafuyu guitar at school as usual and then invites Mafuyu to go look at effect pedals with him. Characters *Mafuyu Sato *Ritsuka Uenoyama *Haruki Nakayama *Akihiko Kaji *Koji Yatake *Kasai *Yayoi Uenoyama *Waka Kurihara *Shogo Itaya *Ryuu Ueki Promotional Images File:Story Image01Ep4.jpg|Akihiko & Haruki holding their glasses up File:Story Image02Ep4.jpg|Akihiko at the drums File:Story Image03Ep4.jpg|Ritsuka & Mafuyu playing on guitar File:Story Image04Ep4.jpg|Ritsuka pointing at himself File:Story Image05Ep4.jpg|Mafuyu outside Given 5 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg Given 3 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg Given 2 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg Given 1 hour till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg Given 30 minutes till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg Given 10 minutes till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg Episode preview #04 Flourscent Adolescent Tweet (1).jpg Episode Preview 4 Flourscent Adolescent Tweet.jpg Summary In an apartment building, Ritsuka is practicing on his guitar while his older sister, Yayoi, tries calling him multiple times. Yayoi walks into Ritsuka's room with only her bra to see sheets of paper on the floor. Ritsuka focuses his attention on Yayoi and asks her what. Yayoi asks Ritsuka what he's doing with Ritsuka responding to Yayoi on what she's wearing and that he's going to tell Akihiko. Yayoi becomes flustered and asks Ritsuka if he wants food or not. Ritsuka tells Yayoi that he will be down. Yayoi closes Ritsuka's door, but stops half way when she see's how focused Ritsuka is. At the college, two men that are having a smoke on top of a roof notice Yayoi and talk a little bit about her. Yayoi begins to brush her hair back as she calls to Akihiko while Haruki becomes jealous. Yayoi and Akihiko walk together leaving Haruki speechless on what happened. Yayoi asks Akihiko if they're playing another gig. Akihiko asks Yayoi why. Yayoi tells Akihiko that Ritsuka has been working really hard on something and wouldn't come out to eat and just kept fiddling with his guitar. Yayoi tells Akihiko that it's like he went back to how he used to be. Yayoi tells Akihiko that if they're doing a gig to send her an invite. In class, Ritsuka is left sleeping with his head on the desk while some of his friends try to call his name. Kasai insists that she would wake Ritsuka up and goes over to Ritsuka to wake him up. Mafuyu comes by the classroom door and asks Shogo and Ryuu if Ritsuka is here. Mafuyu calls Ritsuka's name with Ritsuka waking up and going over to Mafuyu by placing his hand on his head. The two leave the classroom with Kasai and another student with Kasai becoming jealous and speechless about what happened. On the staircase, Ritsuka talks to Mafuyu about if he has some time this weekend. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he has work in the evenings. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if they want to look at some effect pedals. Mafuyu questions what an effect pedal is. Ritsuka explains to Mafuyu about an effect pedal and how they work. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he has any money with Mafuyu telling him not much. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he'll let him borrow his effect pedal, he'll need to whip him into shape and that he won't go easy on him with a sinister look. Mafuyu begins to asks Ritsuka something but reconsiders the thought with remember him and Kasai. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he can tell him when he feels like it. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he's been working on something lately. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he's writing a song for him with Mafuyu lighting up. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu about the song that he sings which he might be able turn into a song. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he remembers it with Ritsuka telling him that he heard it twice now. Ritsuka plays a little bit of the song for Mafuyu with Mafuyu sparkling with joy. At the studio, Mafuyu tells Akihiko and Haruki that he's looking forward to working with them. Haruki tells Mafuyu that he's glad everything worked out with Ritsuka turning his head away. Haruki asks Mafuyu if he'll be playing the guitar with Ritsuka telling him that he's going to be on the guitar and vocals. Haruki becomes surprised and asks Mafuyu if he can sing. Ritsuka and Mafuyu look at each other with Ritsuka nodding toward Mafuyu and Mafuyu nodding as well. Mafuyu begins to sing to them. Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki show and teach Mafuyu a few things In the studio. At a restaurant, Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki make a toast for their new band member, Mafuyu. Haruki talks to Mafuyu about his singing and if he was ever a vocalist. Ritsuka responds to Haruki by telling him that he doesn't think that Mafuyu understands the first thing about bands yet. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he at least understands the first thing a little. Haruki asks Mafuyu what kind of music he listens to with Mafuyu avoiding the question and asks Ritsuka instead. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he likes UK rock and also Japanese. Haruki and Akihiko tell Mafuyu what kind of music they listen to with Haruki liking Japanese rock and pop and Akihiko going to a metal festival and then a classical concert. Ritsuka brags to Mafuyu about Akihiko being a music major in violin. Mafuyu tells Haruki that they all different music tastes. Haruki tells Mafuyu that he thinks they get along so well because their tastes are different with Akihiko telling him about their music direction and pointing at Ritsuka with him telling them that he's going to do what he wants. Akihiko tells Mafuyu that they didn't go into thinking they had to understand each other with Haruki adding that when he played in the bands with the same interest everyone fights. At a coffee shop, Haruki begins to make coffee and welcomes none other than Yatake. Haruki and Yatake have a little chat about bands and concerts with Yatake asking Haruki if he wants to perform. In an apartment building, Ritsuka begins working on the song and remembers that one guy who recognized Mafuyu. Ritsuka gets a text on his phone and looks at the text that has been sent by Mafuyu about meeting in Shibuya at the ticket gates. Ritsuka smiles at the text by responding and continues to work on the song. In Shibuya, Ritsuka waits for Mafuyu and looks at his texts. Ritsuka begins to worry where Mafuyu is, but get's a call from Mafuyu about where he is. Ritsuka finally manages to reach Mafuyu and apologizes for the confusion. Ritsuka and Mafuyu walk out together. Ritsuka and Mafuyu go around the city and explore for a little bit while looking for effect pedals. Ritsuka and Mafuyu enter a music store where they head over to the effect pedals. Mafuyu becomes amazed by the amount of effect pedals and asks Ritsuka if each one is an effect pedal. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka what's the best kind of effect pedal with Ritsuka telling him that he should get a distortion pedal Ritsuka finds an effect pedal with Mafuyu telling him that it looks cute. Ritsuka and Mafuyu go into a room where they get to try the effect pedal. Ritsuka turns on the effect pedal and the amp. Mafuyu plays the guitar and happens to like the sound and the effect pedal. Looking at the price from the effect pedal, Mafuyu becomes overwhelmed and Ritsuka decides that they should look somewhere else. Mafuyu notices Ritsuka walking in the opposite direction and tells him that the station is to the left with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that they're going to the right. At another music store, Mafuyu becomes worried with Ritsuka assuring him that he comes their all the time. Ritsuka and Mafuyu look around with the man welcoming them and asking if they're looking for anything. Ritsuka asks the man if he has a blue overdrive pedal with the man going to look for one. Mafuyu becoming interested in the overdrive pedal pulls out his wallet only to notice that he doesn't have enough. Mafuyu asks the man if they do law away plans since he'll be working. The man tells him to write down his name and contact info. With Mafuyu signing the papers, the man asks Ritsuka if he's a friend with Ritsuka telling him that they're in a band. During sunset, Ritsuka and Mafuyu walk together with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he's glad they had the one he likes. Mafuyu thanks Ritsuka for taking him. Meanwhile, Kasai and her friend walk together when her friend notices Ritsuka and Mafuyu. Kasai becomes agitated and asks her friend why they are always together, they're all over each other every day, why they are hanging outside of school, and if they are dating or something. Kasai's friend tells her that she went to the same middle school as Mafuyu and that they're certain rumors about him. Promotional Video Trivia * Shibuya is a special ward in Tokyo, Japan. A major commercial and business center, it houses the two busiest railway stations in the world, Shinjuku Station and Shibuya Station.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shibuya *The title of the episode "Fluorescent Adolescent" is based on the song "Fluorescent Adolescent" by The Arctic Monkeys After Credits Scene The first animated scenes for Episode [[Episode 5|#5 The Reason]]'' ''where Kasai talks to Ritsuka, Ritsuka being annoyed, Mafuyu's dark side, a barbeque with beer, Akihiko touching Haruki's hair, and Haruki blushing while getting his hair put up. ca:Episodi 4 Category:Episodes Category:Media